It's Not Over Yet
by pattinson397
Summary: Link and Zelda fanfic not good with summary.


I do not own Legend of Zelda.

This is a Link and Zelda fanfic.

Takes place immediately after Skyward Sword.

It's called It's Not Over Yet

Zelda = **Bold**

_**Link = Bold Italic**_

Chapter 1 Love Anew

After Zelda's father and Groose and his friends left Link and Zelda were finally at peace and only for the first time since the Wing Ceremony.

Zelda turned to Link to tell him that she was going to live here for a while as to why she'd want to stay at a place that was and still is roaming with monsters Link was unsure.

She then asked him what he was going to do now that Demise was sealed away.

That question alone caught Link off guard although he now knew his feelings for Zelda were love he felt shy enough to keep them hidden from her in fear of her not loving him in the same way.

What Link didn't know is that Zelda felt the exact same way except she has been trying to and wanting to tell him how she feels since the Wing Ceremony but something always stood in her way and she always tried to flirt and drop hints at Link but he's just so dense on love.

**(Zelda's POV)**

**Well I suppose it's not really his fault that he really doesn't know what love is he was raised in a bad environment. His father drank too much and abused both his mom and himself and that alone is horrible for any kid to go through that. Both his parents died when he was young. His mother bless her soul was one of the most sweetest and kind mother that Link could ever ask for but sadly she was weak couldn't stand up for herself and she let people take advantage of her all the time. Link gets his shyness and kindness from his mother who I liked a lot. I didn't like his dad he was scary and violent and always hit Link and yelled at him and always smelt of rum and whine and he was very unwelcoming towards me.**

**Link's father died in a storm. He was drunk and against all advice went flying on his black loftwing during a thunderstorm. Black loftwings were rare and hard to come by just as a red one would be.**

**His father was jolted down to the surface by a bolt of lightning which was presumed to have killed both his father and the black loftwing.**

**His mother however was very fragile and sick from taking so many beatings that she became bed ridden for three months those of which were her last after Link's father Joseph died. Link's mother Karren was kind and loved Link as any mother should but just couldn't stand up for Link or herself.**

**It was really hard on Link when his mother died because despite everything he loved his mother with all his heart it just wasn't enough to save her and help her better herself.**

**Despite all the hardships and beatings Link was never short of any courage he would always stand up against his father but the result of that would end with him and his mom being beaten.**

**Now I know you wonder why didn't anyone do anything to stop it well for starters people pretty much kept to themselves in Skyloft and nobody really had any authority to do anything and to execute someone like Link's dad was cause for justice but not honorable in Skyloft.**

**We didn't believe in execution and hardly had any problems with others so no action was ever seen or involved.**

**I know this is an impure thought for a goddess to have but I think he should have been executed long ago before things got really bad.**

**This all happened to Link from when he was age 4 to 10.**

**At age ten was when both his parents both died and when my father took in to the Knight Academy with me and the rest of the younglings. **

**Link was always cared for by my father and myself through the Knight Academy.**

**I have to show him how I feel and show him what love is I know he feels something for me and I'm going to have to make the first move.**

**I want him and I need him.**

_**(Link's POV)**_

_**Zelda looks so radiant and beautiful and I need to stand up for myself and tell her how I feel I love her.**_

_**Wait did she just say that she was staying on the surface to look after the Triforce by herself she doesn't have the strength to protect herself and the Triforce down here alone and I'd miss her and besides I think I should keep her company and watch over her and the Triforce I don't want to leave her.**_

_**Will she feel the same way about me as I do about her I hope so cause if not I'm in for a rough road ahead.**_

_**I want her I need her.**_

_**We were standing atop the Goddesses statue when all of the sudden.**_

**Well people I'm going to end Chapter 1 here I hope you will enjoy this story**

**I'm having fun writing it.**

**Review please.**

**Chapter 2 Finding Out **

**Will be next.**

**Who should the villain be for this story my votes are on Ghirahim just because he might fit easier in this story but I also like how creepy he is although seeing him do his tongue thing to link is a bit disturbing if you feel someone else should be the villain review and let me know.**


End file.
